La final de la copa del rey
by Lucybell Galicia
Summary: Edward celebra la final de la copa del rey junto a Bella con muy poca vergüenza...


El partido de la copa del rey

Oneshot inspirado en la canción de Shakira- I´m addicted to you

-Bella- vamos a llegar tarde al bar, y ya sabes que la sala bip cierra sus puertas temprano para que no puedan entrar mas de cien personas- dijo Alice gritando por toda la casa como una loca histérica.

-Ya voy Alice, espera un momento, bueno no, mejor vete encendiendo el coche- dije gritando, a los chicos se les había ocurrido esta noche ir a un bar de alta categoría para ver la final de la copa del rey disputada por el Real Madrid y el Barça en Mestalla, el campo del Valencia, hoy era día 20 de Abril de 2011 y era un día muy importante ya que después de ver el partido yo y Edward nos iremos en un crucero por el Mediterráneo hasta llegar a las fantásticos islas griegas, y lo mejor no era eso, lo mejor es que estaríamos un mes de viaje nosotros solos.

Nos subimos al coche y al llegar al bar vimos a los chicos Jasper y Emmett llevaban la camiseta del Madrid mientras que mi Edward llevaba la camiseta del Barça. Fuimos hacia una mesa y esperamos a que comenzara el partido, el cual era muy reñido ya que los dos equipos eran muy buenos, pero al final el Barça salió vencedor.

Edward tenía una sonrisa radiante y yo me fui junto a el a felicitarlo, en cambio Alice fue hasta Jasper y lo llevó fuera del bar, seguro lo iba a "consolar" a lo grande, mientras que Rose hacía lo mismo pero dirigiendo a Emmett al baño de caballeros, yo me senté en el colo de Edward y estuvimos hablando hasta que sonó una canción que me encantaba y tiré por Edward para salir a bailar, como estábamos en la sala bip y el partido se había acabado todo se encontraba vacío por lo que estábamos completamente solos.

Debe ser el perfume que usas

O el agua con la que te bañas

Pero cada cosita que haces

A mí me parece una hazaña

Edward se sabía la canción de memoria, por lo que cuando vino el siguiente párrafo me beso tal como decía la canción.

Me besaste esa noche

Cual si fuera el último día de tu boca

Cada que yo me acuerdo

Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca

Son tus ojos marrones

Con esa veta verdosa

Es tu cara de niño

Y esa risa nerviosa

Me di la vuelta y pegué mi culo a su miembro, él metió sus manos por el hueco que tenía mi vestido para los brazos y me atrapó los pechos

I'm addicted to you

Porque es un vicio tu piel

Baby I'm addicted to you

Quiero que te dejes querer

I'm addicted to you

Porque es un vicio tu piel

Baby I'm addicted to you

Quiero que te dejes querer

Me dió la vuelta y delineo mi pierna izquierda hasta la rodilla donde la agarró y la puso a la altura de su cadera.

Por el puro placer de flotar

Ahora si me llevó la corriente

Ya no puedo dormir ni comer

Como lo hace la gente decente

Y tu recuerdo ha quedado en mí

Así como un broche prendido en mi almohada

Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez

No te acuerdas de nada

Son tus manos de hombre

El olor de tu espalda

Lo que no tiene nombre

Lo logró tu mirada

Cogió con cuidado la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y noté como sacaba su erección, sin mas miramientos aparto mi tanga a un lado y me penetró a lo bestia, pero me encantaba y el lo sabía , me embistió tan rápido mientras escuchaba la música, la cual me excitaba mas

I'm addicted to you

Porque es un vicio tu piel

Baby I'm addicted to you

Quiero que te dejes querer

I'm addicted to you

Porque es un vicio tu piel

Baby I'm addicted to you

Quiero que te dejes querer.

Justo cuando la canción terminó nos corrimos los dos juntos uniéndonos para siempre. Edward salió de mi y se colocó el pantalón mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi vestido, no me había dado cuenta de que la gente había comenzado a llegar mientras estábamos teniendo sexo. Justo en ese momento vi a Alice corriendo para gritarle al DJ, que había vuelto a su cabina, que pusiera de nuevo esa canción que se la había perdido, y el DJ así lo hizo y todo volvió a repetirse de nuevo, solo que está vez en las escaleras, ya que no nos dio tiempo a llegar al baño

Bueno aquí teneis otro oneshot espero que os guste...

Ah por cierto este oneshot lo he hecho antes del partido asique no se quien va a ganar, yo puse que ganaba el Barça porque es mi equipo pero... todo puede pasar...

Jejejeje en fin ya sabeis lo que dicen de los españoles:"La unica cosa que puede unir al puebla español es el FUTBOL" y dejadme decir que es una gran verdad jejejeje


End file.
